The interuption
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: A girl from earth somehow gets to go to Aragorns coronation and complanes about a certain thing he does...


**Just a quick one shot that just came from the top of me and my split personalities head. This is based ,for Frodo, on a t-shirt slogan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

At Aragorns (who was newly named King Ellesar), coronation Minas Tirith, himself and his soon-to-be wife Arwen pasted by everyone, watching them bow. Then, he came up to the four Hobbits, Frodo the ring bearer, his Gardener Samwise Gamgee and his two cousins, Meriodoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. As everyone else did, they bowed to the new king of Gondor. Unexpectedly, Aragorn frowned and said "my friends! You bow to no one." He lent down and bowed to them. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." A girl named Gina , who had some how gotten into Middle-earth, interrupted. "So let me get this straight, you, yourself- Aragorn, king of Gondor, two in the top ten most handsome Lord of the Rings characters is bowing to four no bodies, from a no body race, who just happen to have eavesdropped or Bilbos heir or steeling carrots at the time when this ring stuff set of!?" Everyone stared at her in absolute confusion

"Well, they have done amazing things." Aragorn pointed out.

"Ok so, lets start with Frodo.

"He was dragged from his normal life on the Shire-"

"He agreed to go." Gandalf chipped in.

Oh... ok." Aragorn thought for a minute. "He was stabbed by the witch king."

"He put the ring on, therefore drawing attention to him." Merry explained

"I was nearly a snack for that one million legged octopus-" Frodo complained

"It was the watcher." Legolas said with a wisp of wisdom.

"Speared by a troll-" Frodo continued.

"Which completely failed to injure you." Bilbo put in.

"Stalked by a gangle creature with an ill-favoured look!" Aragorn shouted

"From what I have heard, you made Gollum go with you." Pippin pointed out.

"Drawn into a corpse filled swamp-"

"Can you not remember master, it said to be led through safe paths, so safe paths we leads it." Gollum (he had been reincarnated) hissed.

"I have been poisoned by a giant spider-"

"In all due respect mister Frodo, if you had not have sent me away, I could have protected you." Sam said.

"Rendered unconscious"

"Better than being dead." The ghost of Boromir muttered.

"And to top it all of, I even lost my ring!"

"THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THE WHOLE JOURNEY!" Everyone shouted, clearly annoyed.

"You see Aragorn, all he really did is walk around and go _woe is me _then say_ I am not supposed to put this ring on_ then put it on. So why bow to him?!" Gina summed the thing up.

"Ok, I agree."

"W-what?" Frodo spluttered

"I do kind of understand why you interrupted, this thing called Wikipedia really does help." Aragorn declared while holding a tablet in his hand.

"So you're not going to bow to us?" The hobbits asked in unison.

"No! I bow to Gina." He lent down and bowed majestically.

"Wooh, hoo! Oh ya oh ya oh ya! I got Aragorn to bow to me, I got Aragon to bow to me." Gina cheered while doing the Gangnam style. All the Middle-earthians stared at her. Then, Legolas began singing 'Frodo the blue-eyed hobbit 'that went a little something like this:

Frodo the blue-eyed Hobbit  
Had a very shiny ring  
And if you ever saw it  
You'd say it was a pretty thing.

All of the other Hobbits  
Thought he was insane  
They never let poor Frodo  
Join in with Isildurs bane.

Then one pleasant April eve  
Gandalf came to say  
Frodo with your ring so bright  
To Rivendell will be your flight.

Then all the ring wraiths stalked him  
And cried out with one last "scree"  
Frodo the blue-eyed Hobbit  
Destroyed the ring successfully!

By this time, everyone was chorusing the last word while doing the Gangnam style, apart from Arwen and Aragorn of course. "What a waste of coronation." Aragorn had to shout to the she elf over all the noise. Arwen nodded, thinking, _I think I need a trip Valinor._

* * *

**What does you think? We knows it is kinds of random but oh well. Please review.**


End file.
